Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of electric machines and, more particularly, to a component for an electric machine.
Many electric machines include a stator and a rotor that are shifted relative to one another to create an electromotive force. In many cases, a fan is mounted relative to the rotor. In operation, the rotor spins the fan which, in turn, provides a cooling airflow to the electric machine. At present, the particular mounting of the fan to the rotor creates limitations on electric machine size. More specifically, mounting the fan to the rotor requires certain mounting structures on both components. As electric machines become smaller, pulleys and other components are mounted closer to the rotor. The particular structure required for mounting the fan limits the distance that the pulley, or other such components, can be mounted relative to the rotor.